kingdom_keyblade_mastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sly Cooper (Universe)
The Sly Cooper (スライ・クーパー, Surai Kūpā) universe is a franchise centered around a series of platform stealth video games. Sly Cooper himself has become one of the most popular of the video game characters, and has appeared in other games. Franchise description The world of Sly Cooper is a version of the real world that is populated by anthropomorphic animals, with film noir and comic book motifs. The focus of the story is of Sly Cooper, a young raccoon and the latest descendant in a line of master thieves who pass down their expert techniques from generation to generation using the "Thievius Raccoonus," a book which contains all the Cooper family's secrets and tricks. While the Cooper family has accumulated a massive amount of wealth through their thieving ways, Sly places greater value on his friendship with his two partners, Bentley, a turtle and the brains of the gang, and Murray, a hippo who acts as the brawn and the getaway driver of the team van. The trio, known as the Cooper Gang, performs elaborate heists all over the world, often for the purpose of taking down large and dangerous groups of criminals, as the creed of the Cooper Clan is to only steal from other thieves. All the while, they are pursued by Sly's love interest, Inspector Carmelita Fox of Interpol. Known Characters Heroes * Cooper Gang ** Sly Cooper ** Bentley ** Murray Allies * Dimitri Lousteau * Guru Anti-Heroes * Interpol ** Inspector James Barkley ** Inspector Carmelita Fox ** Detective Winthorp ** Lieutenant Gronk * Panda King * Penelope * Crusher Villains * Fiendish Five ** Clockwerk (deceased) ** Sir Raleigh (incarcerated) ** Muggshot ** Mz. Ruby (incarcerated) * Neyla (deceased) ** Clock-La (destroyed) * Klaww Gang ** Arpeggio (deceased) ** Rajan ** Contessa ** Jean Bison (frozen) * Doctor M. (deceased) * Octavio (incarcerated) * Mask of Dark Earth (destroyed) * Black Baron * General Tsao (incarcerated) ** Stone Dragon (unknown) * Captain LeFwee (deceased) * Cyrille Le Paradox (incarcerated) * El Jefe (incarcerated) * Toothpick (deceased) * "Wildman" Wheezer * Grizz (incarcerated) * Black Knight (destroyed) * Moat Monster * Miss Decibel (incarcerated) Others * Cooper Clan ** Caveman "Bob" Cooper ** Slytunkhamen Cooper I *** Slytunkhamen Cooper II *** Slytunkhamen Cooper III ** Salim al-Kupar ** Sir Galleth Cooper ** Slaigh MacCooper ** Rioichi Cooper ** Henriette "One Eye" Cooper ** Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III ** "Tennessee Kid" Cooper ** Otto Van Cooper ** Drake Cooper ** Sally Cooper ** Dev Cooperinda ** Chris Cooper ** Karin Coopergiwa ** Rob McCooper ** B.F. Cooper ** Suzanne Cooper ** Andrew Cooper ** Kelle McCooper ** Bruce O'Coop ** Matthew de la Coopeur ** Huckleberry Cooper ** Reid Cooper ** Augustine Cooper * Original Cooper Gang ** Conner Cooper (deceased) ** Jim McSweeney (incarcerated) Locations Items Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces Gallery Characters Heroes Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Others Locations Items Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces History Past Synopsis See also External links *Sly Cooper Wikipedia *Sly Cooper Sly Cooper Wiki Notes & Trivia *... Category:Sly Cooper Universe Category:Universes